The Phantom's Sheherazade tale
by Elriowiel1
Summary: After Christine had left with Raoul, Erik went mad and started to kidnapp the ballerinas of the theatre and kill them. Can Meg save her friends from Erik and Erik from his madness as Sheherazde saved her sultan? EMG
1. Prolouge

**The Phantom's Sherezade tale**

Prologue

The young Jeanne felt her tears go down her face. Her wrists still urt incredibly from the rope they had been bound with.

''Please, miseour..!'' she uttered frightened, her body shaking. The figure in black, masked, sat at the organ, playing it with fury. She tried to yell out, to shout so he could hear her, and turn to her, but he did no such thing. Her voice was quivering with fear as she tried to shout one more time:

''Please, miseour, let me go..!'' poor Jeanne. She had been there for some time. She wasn't even sure how long she had been in the hands of him, that monster! The Phantom! Erik lost his control and took the Punjab lasso that was beside him. He walked over like a demon with his black cloak as wings. He garbbed her by her throat and made her raise on her knees.

''I told you to leave me alone when i am at the organ, you stupid girl!'' she cried and cried which even made him more infuriated.

''Miseour...''

_Erik..._ he shook his head and screamed in fury, suddenly putting the punjab lasso around her neck and pulling on it. She had no time to scream. Her neck was broken. He pulled away the Punjab lasso and starred at her lifeless body on the floor.

''This is your fault Christine, all your fault!'' he whispered, a tear coming down his disfuguried face. He walked back to the organ and started to play violently. He would bring the girl's corpse back up to her dressing room later.


	2. Chapter one 'To Meg Giry'

Chapter one

''Meg, are you paying any attention!'' Meg snapped out of her thought and looked to her mother.

''Forgive me mother.'' She looked down as her mother approached her. Her mother shook her head and sighed.

''Really Meg! Concentrate more, my daughter, if you wish to get a bigger role.''

''I know mother.'' She again said, her gaze fixed to the floor. Madame Giry raised up her chin to make her look at her and said:

''And always look at me. No matter how much you might be afraid of the punishment you might receive, never look down. That is the easiest way to show your vulnerable.'' Meg frowned.

''I am surely not vulnerable mother!'' Madame Giry now smiled.

''That is my girl. Pay more attention next time.'' As her mother turned to leave, Meg called out to her:

''Mother?'' Madame Giry turned to look at her.

''Yes?'' Meg walked closer to her and whispered:

''Has anyone found Jeanne?'' Madame Giry looked down worriedly, knowing her daughter would have asked her.

''No...She still hasn't been found.''

''Mother, whats going on?'' Madame Giry looked around and came closer to her daughter.

''Jeanne is the third ballerina that went missing today. You have heard of the other two have you?''

''Yes, Isabelle and Blanche.'' Madame Giry fell silent.

''Mother...What happened to them?...Mother..!'' Meg spoke desperately.

''They're dead Meg...'' she whispered and added: ''It seems he is not dead. I am sure he is the one who killed them.''

''The Phantom..?'' Madame Giry nodded and quickly said:

''Do not speak of this to anyone. I overheard the managers.The Phantom already sent them threating notes not to interfier. He will kill them otherwise...Just like he killed those girls.''

''But how can they keep this a secret?''

''I do not know. I just know that i don't want you to interfier and to always stay close by my side.'' As her mother started to walk away, Meg quickly followed her and grabbed her by her arm:

''Mother...I can't just go on like I haven't heard any of this! What about my friends!''

''Do not tell them Meg!...He hears everything, my child. You must be quiet so he doesn't hear _you_!'' Madame Giry quickly left, leaving her daughter scared and confused.

Jeanne Tieure had been found dead in her dressing room and the rumours were already spreading trough the entire opera house. Meg knew that everyone would soon blame him; the Phantom. Meg quickly got up and paced about her room, trying to figure out something that came from this whole situation. He had killed, she knew that, but what had happened that he turned his eye on the ballerinas? She looked to the mirror on her dressing room table and somehow rememebered Christine. She rememebred what kind of dressing room she had with the large mirror taking up half of the right wall.

''Christine...Why aren't you here now?'' she took a deep breath and picked up the things she had to cary back home. Then, she ntoiced the white mask that laid on her dressing table. She took it the night of the Don Juan Triumphant...She stared at it for a moment and then took it in to her hands. She wondered why he had to wear one, she wondered why she even took the mask! She shook her head and out the mask back on to the dressing table. She quickly left the room and shut the door behind her. She then looked to the left. She knew Christine's former dressing room was there. Maybe...She shook her head, but then looked around. Her mother was waiting for her, so she would have to hurry. She quickly walked over to the room and opened the door. She entered it as quietly as she could, as if Christine was still there, waiting for her, like she always did after every performance. Meg looked around the room, feeling sadness come to her heart. She knew Christine had left with Raoul, moved away far from Paris. She sat down on the chair and looked around the four walls again. Her eyes then fell upon the large mirror. She couldn't help, but be dazzled by the how strange the glass looked to her. It almost swirled like a mirage would in the heat of the desert. For a moment, she even thought she saw a face, but she quickly shook her head and almost laughed at herself.

'Yes, i see my face!' she thought.

''So stupid..!'' she said outloud and quickly left the room. Still, the rippled glass did reveal Erik's golden eyes, who always watched his Opera house. Every corner was his to study and to observe.

'Meg Giry...'

'My dearest managers, it has come to my attention that the Opera is talking of Jeanne Tieure. So I see that no trust should be put in you! But I am willing to give you another chance. Send me the young Meg Giry; I wish to see her and to speak with her. You are to inform her immediately as soon as you get this message. If you do not, your faiths will be the same as those of the ballerinas! O.G.'' Dubiene, one of the two new managers, read the note outloud and felt his voice shake as he did. Meg said nothing. She kept starring down at the floor. Madame Giry had lots to say though: ''No, no, no! I will not have my daughter risk her life for you miseours! Fire me if you will, but my daughter will not be going down there!'' ''Madame..!'' Dubiene tried to reassure her, but Madame Giry interfiered: ''No, miseour Dubiene, my daughter will not do this!'' ''Stop it mother!'' everyone in the room looked at the small Meg Giry suprised. ''What did you say..!'' Madame Giry spoke, but rather quietly, she being the one to be most suprised. ''I said, stop it! I will make the choice of going or not...If these men's lives are at stake and the ones of my friends and fellow ballerinas...I will go down there.'' ''No, Meg! You know that he can easily kill you! You mean nothing to him unless you have the name Christine Daae!'' Meg looked at her mother rather angrily now. ''I don't think we would be in this situation if it wasn't for her...!'' Meg was rather suprised by what she had siad. All this time she had been protecting her friend, but now she was protecting him! ''Mother...You must trust me.'' Meg took her mother's hands and spoke: ''Let me go and speakw ith him. Let me see what has driven him to such madness and maybe I can save lives.'' Madame Giry spoke nothing for some time. Then, she finally said, embracing her daughter tightly: ''If he lays a hand on you, I will come down there and confront him myself!'' ((AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I wrote the prolouge and I just had to add a chapter to it. So here guys, hope you enjoy it. Chpater 2 will come up soon)) 


	3. Chapter two 'Forget all that's earthly'

((AN: Thanks guys for reading this  And here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long!))

CHAPTER TWO : ''Forget all that's earthly''

Meg looked to the note the managers gave her.

_From..O.G._ they said with shaking voices to her. She took the envelope and opened it. The note read in fine blood red ink:

_Dear Little Meg, _

_Follow these instructions carefully. You must only take three items with you: something that reminds you of your mother, something that reminds you of your dancing and one item that has nothing to do with the world above. You shall then go to Christine's_

Meg stopped for a moment, staring at the way Christine's name was written. The handwriting was written by a shaking, unsteady hand. Still, she continued to read:

You shall then go to Christine's dressing room and wait till 11:30 pm. You mother is to tell everyone you are ill and you can't reveal yourself to be the opposite. At 11:30 pm, I will come for you.If you are not there, another one of the dancers will die.

_O.G._

Meg crumpbled the paper in her hand, feeling anger overwhelm her. She threw the note away and sat down furiously on the bed. After releasing her frustration trough quickly drawn breaths, she picked up the note again and looked to the instrucstions. Three items...One that reminded her of her mother, one that reminded her of her dancing and one of something that had nothing to do with the world above. She didn't understand these demands. Truly, the Phantom, he had gone completely mad! She took a deep breath and got up. She knew well what could remind her of her dancing and she took out a black box from beneath her box. Inside she kept her very first pair of ballet slippers. She adored them because she knew they were from her father. He had given them to her before she died.

''Papa...'' Meg whispered, carresing the small ballet shoes. She shook her head, trying to get herself together. She put the ballet slippers on her bed and looked in to the old black box again. She saw a photograph of her mother when she was about her age, a proud ballerina of the Opera Populaire. She smiled slightly and put the photograph on the bed beside the ballet slippers. She pushed the black box back underneath the bed and stood up. She pondered now about the third item. What was she to choose? Something that had nothing to do with the world she lived in...With the world above...Meg slowly turned towards her dressing table, her gaze falling on the white mask. She walked over to it and took it in her hands. She studied it for a moment, like she did the first time she took it. She looked up at the mirror again and whispered:

''I won't be late...Don't worry.'' With that, she threw the mask on the bed.

Meg fell asleep on Chrstine's bed, hugging the black pouch with the three items that she was asked to bring. She stirred in her sleep a couple of times, but never awoke. She was dreaming the strangest dream.**She was dancing on stage when suddenly she heard a grotesque laughter. As she turned around, she realised she was in a strange temple, and ifront of the makeshift altar was a gargoyle. When he turned to her, Meg saw his eyes filled with rage. **

**'Leave me! I am the Dominus! You do not belong here!'**

Meg stirred in her sleep once again. The clock on the wall showed it was 11:30.

**Meg screamed and backed away as the gargoyle grabbed her by her arm. **

**'Please, let go off me!' she shouted. The gargyole was now against her face.**

The mirror suddenly opened and Erik entered quietly. He had chosen to put on the black mask he had from the performance of Don Juan Triumphant. He looked to Meg who was on the bed and half shaking in her sleep.

**'I am trapped in here, don't you see! You foolish human!' **

Erik approached her and sat down on the bed beside her. He reached out with his gloved hand to touch her face.

**'Please! Please let me go!'**

**'I can't! I am the Dominus, this is my temple! You do not belong here!'' he suddenly pushed Meg away and she fell in to a black nothingness with no end.**

Erik pulled back his hand, but hardly jumped in suprise as Meg woke up suddenly screaming. She only now realised that she shouldn't be afarid of the dream, but the man sitting on the bed beside her.

''Little Meg...'' he spoke, the silky voice filling her ears. She froze, trying not to shake or show weakness. She remebered what her mother told her: never look down for that is the easiest way to show your vulnerable. Instead, she codly looked in to Erik's eyes.

''Murderer...'' Meg whispered. It was suprising that Erik actually laughed. His laughter made her skin crawl. He stood up.

''I would appreciate mademoiselle if you knew my name.''

''Well, I don't know it.'' She replied sarcasticly. Erik was quite suprised by small Meg. He truly wasn't accpecting this. Erik offered his hand.

''Erik.'' Meg looked to his hand and looked up at him. She took her black puch and took his hand.

''Come.'' He whispered and showed her to be quiet as they went trough the secret passageway in the mirror.

Meg was rather confused when she and Erik stood for more then just awhile at the shore of the vast lake. At first she didn't mind, but as moments went on, she was getting more confused. Why were they just standing there and not going in to the boat? She turned to Erik who finally looked up at her from the lake.

''Show me what you have brought.'' Meg approached him and opened her black pouch. When Erik saw his mask, he looked up at her.

''You think I am not something of the real world?'' Meg went to answer something, but she knew it wasn't the right answer to give.

''Well, I am a living carcass, so you were right in choosing my mask.'' Meg didn't want to ask him if he wanted it back, but asked him:

''...Did...Did you askt he other girls to brings something?''

Erik didn't answer for a moment as he looked at the photograph of Madame Giry.

''She was the only beautiful thing in that horrid circus...'' Erik whispered to himself studying the photograph. He looked at Meg then and placed the photograph back in to her pouch.

''Those two items that remind you of dancing and your mother you are to throw in to the lake.'' Meg's eyes grew wide.

''Why!''

''Here, at the seat of sweet music's throne, you are to disregard all earthly things.''

''No, I won't do it!'' suddenly, the rope of the Punjab lasso appeared around her throat. Meg's eyes went wide and were filled with fear as she saw Erik's grip tighting on the rope.

''Do not test my patience, little Meg. Do you want your mother to bury you and you not bury her?'' Meg kept staring at him, her fear turning in to anger. Erik let go off her and said:

''Do it, throw them in the lake.'' Meg stared at him for a moment, her look cold. She looked in to the murky lake and threw her ballet slippers and her mother's photograph in the lake.

''You are just like him...'' Meg muttered angrily. Erik looked at her with a confused glance.

''Like who?'' Meg realised that she now said too much. She was close to tell this man about her dream! But, it wasn't a real dream...It was strange.

''Nothing...'' Erik came closer to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and held back his anger as he said:

''Never say nothing as an answer to me, Meg. Who?''

''It is...It is from an old tale my mother told me.'' That was a lie, but she couldn't tell him it was a dream. Erik chuckled.

''An old tale, huh?''

''Yes..A tale of the first Gargoyle, the greatest one that was ever built...But it is a tragic tale. You wouldn't like it...'' as Meg went to the boat, Erik grabbed her by the arm again. Suprisingly, it was rather gentle.

''It is a long boat ride, Meg. Endulge me.''


	4. Chapter three The tale of the Gargyole D...

(( I'm so glad you like it Artemis:) I was very, very flattered :D This chapter this devoted to you guys who first reviewed :) ))

CHAPTER THREE The tale of the Gargoyle Dominus

'What a strange thing' Meg thought; 'How am I to start this story that doesn't even exist?' Erik's voice broke her thinking:

''You may start, Megan.'' It irritated Meg how he spoke her name. Still, she cleared her throat and watched him as he came in to the boat and took the black paddle.

''...It was the strangest thing that a sculpture had ever made, said the historian Herodot.'' Meg turned towards Erik and looked up at him.

''He had never seen such a sculpture. It wasn't the usual guardian that layed on the temple. It was a strange and rather grotesuqe creature. But the sculptour told him: 'Oh, my creature can defend Aprhodite's temple better then any other crature that surrouns it's walls.'' Erik looked down at her curiously. He was sure that he had read all of the mithology of the ancient Greeks...And it fascinated, and angered him slightly, that a small ballerina girl would know an ancient story from history that he did not.

''And what was this creature?''

''A Gargoyle, the first one. His creator was a great sculptour, actually the same one who made the beautiful Pandora.''

''It seems that sculptour kept cursing himself with grotesque creatures. First gargoyles, then women.'' Meg looked down for a moment and said nothing, pretending to be hurt by his comment. Still, she continued as he had not interfierd:

''Even though the creature had been unlike anything the people had ever seen, the priest of Aphrodite's temple found it suitable that a creature as ugly and strong should protect something as beautiful and fragile as the godess Aprhodite...But he also thought that the Gargoyle should be the sole protector of the temple because it would show that creature is that strong that it could survive without anyone...Alone. The priest did believe in spirits and he especially believed that the Gargyole had a special spirit within him, that the creature was alive. And so, the creature was placed on the top of the temple, right in the center, to frighten away all evil spirits that might hurt the godess Aprhodite or damage her temple...The priest of the temple was right. The statue truly had a soul, a unique spirit. He was grotesque and ugly, but his eyes were the orbs that showed his humanity. As time passed, the Gargyole saw that he was quite lonely. Every single human would visit the temple less and watch him with fear. He was loathed because he looked so horrid. He would hear whispers from the humans throats saying: 'He, a demon, proetcts a beauty like Aphrodite! That is not right!' The Gargyole heard the foolish priest try and explain: 'He is the proector of this temple _because_ he has a spirit within him that can protect the godess.' The people replied that the Gargyole looked like and evil spirit and that he would indanger the beautiful godess. The Gargyole realised then...He loathed every human being...'' As Meg said this, Erik could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. Nobody had ever managed to do such a thing to him..Except Christine...Christine..

_Erik..._

''...Are you alright?'' Erik looked down at Meg and shook his head.

''I am fine. Continue with the story. There is still some time before we reach the lair.''

Meg took a deep breath and continued:

''The Gargyole finally decided, after five days of endless pondering, that if he was the sole protector of the temple, he would be the sole _lord _of the temple. He would make the temple his own and so he named himself Dominus. The first thing Dominus did was to bring his limbs to life. He freed himself from the place on the temple where he stood and went inside the temple. He saw offerings from the humans, flowers and fruits, he could smell the blood of a recently killed animal, he could see the glitter of gold and silver scattered around on the marble floor. And as he reached the altar, there he saw it...'' Meg looked up at Erik, her eyes suddenly cought in a strange glance with Erik's eyes. It took a moment of silence and Meg said:

''His equal and his adverasary, the statue of the beautiful Aphrodite, standing in all her might and pride.'' Erik was cought in her words and in that strange glance that he failed to notice as the boat was close to the shore of his music room. He finally came back to reality and brought the boat to the shore (in, what it seemed for Meg, a hast) and brought Meg out of it. He took her hand and walked over to the organ with her. He sat her down on the floor and he sat down at the organ. His fingers traced the black and white keys as he said:

''Continue Megan, I have not told you to stop...'' Megan looked up at him, his back turned to her.

''First, Dominus was mesmerized by how the scuplture had captured this beauty in to marble. He had never seen any beauty in a human girl so she could only be a godess. But then, Dominus became angry. She _was_ more beautiful then him and she was the godess of this temple, the only adversary for his position as a lord. Dominus let out a scream only a true animal could make and screamed at Aphrodite:

**You! You are not the lord of this temple! It is mine! I am the Dominus!**'' for a moment, Erik glanced across his shoulder and his fingers pressed the keys. The melody that came out was of anger and fury. And Meg's eyes went wide as Erik suddenly sang in such a strong and powerful tone:

I am the lord Dominus This temple is mine to keep 

_Of beauty I shall no longer speak..._

Meg raised herself up to her knees as she looked at Erik.

''That...That was beautiful, Erik.''

''I...I have not written anything in a long time...'' he answered quietly. He turned to her then and approached her. He knelt down on one knee infront of her and took the white mask that was in her hands. He looked up at her for a moment, then slowly started to place the mask on her face.

''Continue...'' he whispered. It almost made Meg shiver, but she remained still and continued:

''Dominus tried to make the statue fight back, to say anything back to him, but it didn't...So, he took the statue and hid it beneath the temple. He spoke to the statue:

**Until you come alive, I am the master of this temple!**'' Meg stared at Erik then as he pulled back his hand. Again, there were a few moments of silence between them, then he spoke:

''To hide half of your beauty, Megan...Aprhodite in the Hades of your Gargyole Dominus.'' Meg said nothing, not showing fear or any other emotion. She wasn't sure how to tell him...What to tell him? What?

''I do not mean...'' Erik laughed so cruely Meg let herself back slightly away now.

''I know what you mean by your story...But I am touched and intrigued. For a moment, I was sure it was real...But I want you to continue it...'' Meg stood silent for a moment, then spoke a firm:

''No.'' The small anger that arose in Erik's eyes made her worry, but she didn't show it.

''What?''

''Tommorow, I will continue it tommorow.'' Erik laughed, but suddenly stopped and grabbed Meg by her hair raising her up to have her face close to his.

''You dare to defy me, little Meg!''

''Let me continue it tommrow...Please..Erik...''

_Erik..._

Erik suddenly dragged Megan to the organ and made her sit down. He placed the Punjab lasso around her throat and tightened it. He hissed in to her ear:

''You know how easy it is to kill you little Meg, just one tight pull! Scream for me, little Meg, come! Scream for the Gargyole Dominus!'' he held the Punjab alsso tight as he heard Meg gasp for air.

''Please...Tommorow...''

''I can't hear you!''

''Tommorow!'' he suddenly let go and pulled the Punjab lasso away. Erik was still holding on to her hair as he turned her to make him face him. He looked in to her eyes for a couple of silent moments and then spoke:

''You will have your wish, Sheherazade...'' Meg could feel Erik's breath on her face, that glance piercing trough her soul. Erik slowly reached out and touched the white mask that covered half of Meg's face and stared at it as his hand dragged down it. He didn't even notice as his hand went down her neck. Meg closed her eyes at that moment, remaining frozen and still. Still, she felt the strangest sensation: she enjoyed Erik's cold touch against her skin. He suddenly then backed away and muttered:

''Tommrow...'' and walked away in the direction of his room.


	5. Chapter four The Stone comes to life

Chapter four Stone comes to life

After a while after sitting at Erik's organ, Meg actually started crying.

''Momma...''

_Shuh, now don't cry..._

Meg wiped her tears and with a quievering voice started to sing:

Come little children, I'll take you away 

_Forget all your worries and sorrows_

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_In to my garden of magic..._

She looked to her trembling fingers as they reached the keys of the organ. She didn't even know why she was doing it. She knew only how to play a couple of songs, but not many. And this...This was an organ! A hard instrument to play. But a force unknown to her dragged her fingers to the keys and she started to sing again as her fingers touched the keys.

Come little children, I'll take you away 

_Forget all your worries and sorrows_

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_In to my garden of magic..._

Erik suddenly awoke from his slumber. To hear the sound of his organ playing and a sweet voice acompying it was not what he had excpected to wake him from his coma like sleep. He quickly got up from the black coffin which was his bed and hurried to where his music room was. Still, he stopped before he entered it, for he saw young Meg Giry singing softly while trying to press the right keys on the organ. She was quite small and she had to stand up to reach the keys she needed. He was suprised that she still wore the mask on her face. Maybe she was afraid he would wake up and be mad at her if she didn't have it on...Yes, she was afraid of him..Little Meg. He could hear she had a good voice, but he knew that the young Giry's talent was ballet and not song. He slowly approached her and came from behind her. He placed his cold hands on hers. He could feel she flinched in suprise, but she didn't turn to face him.

''Your fingers are far to delicate for the organ, my dear, especially since you have hardly any experience.'' Meg felt shivers go up her spine as Erik rubbed his face against her neck. He came even closer to her and pressed his fingers against hers. As the notes sored, Meg felt as if the music bound them together in some strange way. Erik felt the intesity as much as Meg did. A kiss had even escaped from his lips to Meg's neck...Right where she had the mark of the Punjab lasso. Erik suddenly felt ashamed for he had hurt such a beautiful and delicate creature, but his pride was stronger then his shame and he would not ask for forgivness. He pulled his hands over Meg's arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. Meg shivered, but not because of fear, because it felt good to her to be held in this man's arms.

''A day has passed Megan...I want you to continue the tale of the Gargoyle Dominus...'' Meg let out a sigh and turned around to face Erik. She looked up at his eyes and slightly parted her mouth as if she was going to speak.

''Yes...?'' Erik said expcecting for her to continue. Meg said down at the bench and strangely, Erik sat close beside her.

''Soon, the small greece town of Phelos found out that the creature which called itself Dominus had taken control of the temple. He was now to be worshipped as deity, a great god. The priest of the temple disobeyed him. 'I will not succomb to you!' he screamed. Dominus was ofcourse displeased. He killed the priest and put him on the temple where he used to stand to show to the people of Phelos who they should bow to. Phelos became a darkened city. The gods cursed the city, convinced that would drive Dominus away. The darkness only made him feel stronger. Still, Dominus knew he had held something deep down in the darkness underneath the temple. The power had intoxcicated him, but there was still a thing missing...He remebered the undeground chamber and the fine marble carving of the Aprhodite, the one who used to rule the temple. One day, the path beneath the temple led him again to the statue. His eyes grew wide when he saw what the underground had done to the beauty. The layers of fine carved stone were slowly falling off, the smile was no longer on her lips. Dominus approached her, studied her, told her to open her eyes, to awake. He asked her for forgivness. He told her she would rule the temple with him if she would only awake.

**Awake! Awake my beautiful one...Awake, please and end this torment!** But Aprhodite did not awake. She seemed to cry stone tears as Dominus stared at her and begged her to come to life. He was then filled with rage, screaming of how she would not awake for she was beautiful and he was a grotesque creature.

**So, you are beautiful and you are to rule this temple! No! Why did I even think of sharing my power! You will not trick me! You will not!** Dominus fled the Underground of the temple then and in his rage, he destroyed half of the small city Phelos. He returned to the temple, feeling more empty than he ever did. All was destroyed and it was because of him. Phelos was a city in ruins now and no longer a beautiful city which he saw as he sat on the top of the temple. It was now nothing more then stones and blood, fire and destruction. Dominus fell to his knees and wept. He wept tears that did not exist. He would have been able to cry before, but his soul was no empty for it had no one...Except for the beauty in the darkness. He knew the gods would come for him and punish him severly for what he had done, so with haste, he ran to the Underground of the temple. He fell before the statue of Aphrodite...What had been left of it.

**Beauty of this temple...You do not deserve to be kept in this place..I will let you go. ** He looked up at Aphrodite and realised that the statue was now truly dead, it's beauty erased. Dominus approached it and touching her face carefully, he kissed her lips.

**Live, for I am dead.** The gods saw the Gargoyle and decided to grant his wish. The statue was brought to life...But Dominus had died. As the statue's beauty recovered, so did the one of the small city of Phelos. Aphrodite could speak for the first time and see this strange creature who adored her and hated her so much. But he was dead, his life was given for her. She cried and embraced the creature.

_I am alive now and you are not. _ She left he creature then, in the darkness and returned to the temple, to the daylight.'' Erik said nothing for a couple of moments, looking at her. Meg had to look down, feeling her cheeks becoming red. Erik then lifted her chin so she would look up at him and spoke quietly:

''Do you wish to return to the light, Aphrodite?''

''Erik...'' he placed a finger against his lips, knowing she would say she had no intention with the story. Erik slowly went with his hand down her neck and felt her shiver. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear:

''Why so silent, little Meg?'' she looked at him and this time fiercly and without fear.

''If you excpect me to be afraid of you, I am not!'' Erik chuckled, a cruel lips forming on his lips. He grabbed her chin and went with his hand across the mask she had on her face. He was so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her lips. Meg was tempted to make the fatal move, but to prevent it she quickly spoke:

''There was a visitor to the temple, after all that had happened. He was a painter and his name was Arawin.'' Erik let go off her and realised she had set him another trap.

''He had made a mission for himself – to find the most beautiful thing in the world and paint it.''


	6. Chapter 5 To ponder about hidden matters

Chapter five To ponder of hidden matters

((AN: A short chapter for those Meg/Erik Phans who are both : romantic & unpatient...As I :P ))

It was amazing to Meg that Erik had actually not told her to continue the story. He told her to leave him, to go to her own chambers and leave him for the day being. A couple of hours later, she came out of the room and found him sitting at the organ writing down notes and playing what he wrote. Meg watched for a while, mesmerized by his movements as he closed his eyes and let himself be taken by the tones that filled the room. Megan saw pain within the music, she saw anguish...And somehow, she realised it was the cries of the Gargoyle Dominus. She moved slower to the organ and as he looked up at her, she softly smiled. Erik, as if not seeing her continued to play and be taken away in his own dream. Meg, as if by magic, suddenly got up on her fingers and started to dance slowly to the intoxcicating music that flowed from the organ. Her body became an instrument from the music which Erik played. The passion which made her body move looked like it had come out of nowhere. With each higher tone, with each strong cresendo, her body made such seductive moves which would make La Sorelli blush. Erik suddenly started to noticed this and his hands started to play slower, quiteing down the melody. Still, Meg danced with equal passion. He slowly got up, the tones still ringing troughout the room. Erik walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It seemed that the music was still in Meg's head, for her hips were still moving even with Erik's arms around her. Her eyes reamined closed as her hands went up his arms, meanwhile swinging slowly to the invisible rythm. Erik knew this was tempation in it's most roughest form. He quickly broke Meg's trance and turned her towards himself, his hands on her shoulders and his gaze fixed on her face. She seemed suprised, a bit frightened. Still nothing prepared her when Erik pressed his lips against hers. Meg didn't break away, but feeling that strange hypnotic music still pound in her head, she wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and kissed him with equal passion. She couldn't supress any of her gasps as he traced kisses down her neck and as his hands travelled across her body. She hurried to find his lips again and kissed him feverously. Erik quickly picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. They kept on kissing as Erik came to the organ and sat down on the bench, Meg in his lap. Meg quickly started tugging on Erik's coat, showing him it was a nuisance. Erik let out a chuckle as her lips locked with his, quickly took it off and threw it away. When Meg's lips locked against his throat, Erik muttered her name and felt her lips going up against his neck to find his lips again. Meg quickly worked on Erik's shirt and took it off. Her hand traced the lines of his chest, her eyes studying his body. Erik cought her chin and made her look at him. Meg came closer, licked his lips and kissed him passionately. Erik couldn't control himself as he ripped her dress and continued to leave marks against her neck. He heard her moan his name and he looked up at her. How beautiful she actually was, he had never noticed it before. Little Meg, Megan Giry...He touched her cheek, his hand tracing her face as her eyes remained closed.His other hand went down her stomach, beneath her dress. He could feel the strong heat beneath her legs. As he saw her gasp his name, Erik suddenly woke up in his bed. He looked around and realised he was still fully dressed, but very much in sweat. How could he let himself dream of Megan in such a manner! Still, it felt so good. Even better when he dreamt of...He quickly shook his head, remebering what that name made him do. He quickly got up from his bed/coffin and rushed to Meg's room. He knocked on the door, suprisingly, very quietly, but when no one answered, he opened the door. He slowly walked in and closed the door after himself. He saw her sleeping, curled up on the bed and the white mask still on her face. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She looked so peaceful and innocent...innocent...She was far from that in the dream he had. He wondered if she maybe his such a side from everyone, or atleast took it out of herself by dancing. He slowly took off the mask.

''Hide no longer...'' he whispered, brushing the hair away from her face. He backed away and left the room. As the door closed, Meg opened her eyes and managed to smile slightly.


	7. Chapter six Crawling for bread crumbs

((AN: This chapter's for Artemis. Loved your last review hun ;) Sorry the chapter had such a messy look ))

Chapter six Crawling for bread crumbs

Meg looked at Erik from where she sat on the floor. He was busy with writing down notes at the organ. The silly thing was that she kept staring at him. She didn't know how to get his attention. She somehow thought it would be best with silence and a pleading look. When Erik felt her look eating his nerves slowly, he muttered, like a father speaking to a child:

''What, Megan?''

''I'm...I'm hungry...'' Erik let out a sarcastic chuckle:

''You have not continued your story, my little Sheherazade.'' Meg frowned.

''That does not mean that you can let me starve to death!'' Erik suddenly rose up, grabbed Meg by her chin and brought her up to her knees.

''You should hold your tongue within my realm, petite rat! Trust me, I can easily end your life as those of your friends!'' he let go off her and sat back down at the organ. He didn't look her, but his notes.

''You were speaking of Arawin, the painter...'' Meg was first silent, then she spoke, thinking it best not to test Erik's patience too much:

''Arawin was young and ambitious, like any young man in the prime of his youth. He was a marvelous painter, but in his small village, art did not matter much. The only option that was left for Arawin was to leave his small village and go to the wonderous city of Athens. Still, Arawin knew that there was a long way to Athens since he lived far inland. His mother, the only one in his family who believed in his art, gave him a black horse. 'The treasure of the family, my son' spoke Arawin's mother. 'You must keep watch over him and he will do the same.' Arawin bid farewell to his mother and left. He knew that if he was to be the greatest painter in whole Greece, he needed to paint the most beautiful thing that existed. The first place he arrived to was the small city of Pelos. There he heard of the Gargyole Dominus who roamed the city and almost destroyed it, but that the beautiful Aphrodite saved them. Arawin was intrigued. He went to the temple to see this famed statue. She was truly a perfection carved in to marble. 'Yes!' he said 'This I will paint. This is surely the most beautiful thing in the world!' but when he reached to paint the marvelous sculpture, he heard a voice whisper to his ear: 'No! You can not paint this statue. It's true beauty was revealed in the darkness as it freed the Gargoyle Dominus. It is nothing more then a mere statue now.Travel on.' Arawin was confused, but sure that it was a sign from the gods, he took his horse and left the small town of Pelos. On his way, he stopped by a lake to rest. Feeling the warmth of the day catching up to him, he came closer to the lake to drink some water. Then, he saw a beautiful face of a young man in the water. It was smiling at him softly. He was suprised, but the face was appealing. 'This face! Yes, this face I will paint!' Arawin thought and took his palette and brush. Again, he heard the same voice: 'Arawin! Do not paint that face! It is the face of Narciss and it was corrupt by it's own beauty. Do not paint it!' Arawin, thought to be led by the voice of the gods once again, he took his horse and rode on. Then, as he rode trough the darkness, a shadow appeared before him...'' Meg stopped and looked down. Erik looked at her confused.

''Yes! And!'' Meg looked up at Erik.

''I am hungry.'' Erik hit the ground with his foot and garbbed Meg from behind the neck. She screamed as he started to violently drag her towards an unknown room. She struggled, but he kept pushing her towards the door. He opened it and pushed her in roughly.

''Eat, you rat!'' he slammed the door and locked it, leaving Meg in complete darkness. Meg shivered and looked around, trying to uncover where she was. As she searched around the floor, she found a candle and a discarded match. She quickly lit the candle and saw that Erik had 'politely' locked her in to a small pantry.


	8. Chapter 7 The Devil's Trill

Chapter 7 The Devil's Trill

Meg managed to find something to eat – cheese, bread and an apple. She wasn't sure how long had Erik left her in the small pantry, but she soon felt cold and started to rub her arms. It was uncomfortable to sit so curled up between those small four walls. She could hear the organ playing. She managed to get up and touch the door with her small hands.

''Erik...'' she whispered, caressing the wooden door.

''Erik, please, let me out...Let me out!'' she started to cry as she felt the horrid sting in her throat, the one she would always get when she was about to get a bad flu.

''Erik! Please!'' she shouted as much as her voice allowed her. Erik didn't hear her. By his expression you couldn't tell if he couldn't hear her because of the loud and furious music from the organ or if he chose not to listen to her sobs. Hours went on and Meg's pleas became more and more silent. Erik stopped playing after awhile and stood up from his organ. He slowly walked over to the pantry and looked at the door. The silence was quite eerie and he didn't want to admit, but he was growing worried. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He saw Meg, pale and unconciouss.

''Meg...'' he whispered and realised that it was almost a cry. He approached cautiously for some reason and kneeled infront of her. He couldn't understand...Had he had left her so long in there? He knew it was always cold in that small pantry.

''Meg...'' he reached out to touch her face, his eyes almost pleading for hers to open. Suddenly, she woke up and jumped on him.

''You...!'' she screamed pushing him to the ground. She hit him with her small clnched fists. Erik had no trouble in turning her over and getting on top of her. He laughed cruely and shaked his head as Meg tried to push him off.

''Get off me! Get off me!'' Erik held down Meg's wrists and came closer to her face.

''Tisk, tisk, little Meg...'' Meg spat in his face and frowned.

''Get – off – me!'' Erik looked at her for a moment, licked the spit off his face and gave a wicked grin to Meg. He got up and pulled her to stand up.

''I hope you've learned your lesson, little Meg.'' As he turned to walk away, Meg grabbed his arm and looked at him sharply. Erik truly couldn't believe this girl! She truly was a fisty one. She dared to challenge him with such a manner of behaviour.

''...What has happened to you? You couldn't have been this way before; my mother told me so.'' Erik was suprised by her soft and gentle tone. What did she mean? How did he become such a monster? He laughed cruely again and pulled her close to him, holding her wrists.

''You want to know? You want to know so bad, little Meg? Then look at what your dear Arawin will never paint!'' he made her ripp of his black mask. He saw her eyes grow wide and at first he was grinning, enjoying the fact that she was afraid of him. But as her hand reached to touch his face, his face was covered in confusion. She was touching his face and there was no fear in her eyes, but compassion. He looked at her in those moments of silence, cherishing the feel of her tender skin against his disgusting flesh. She reminded him so much of her mother...The beauty, the innocence, that look in those blue eyes...He removed her hand from his face, not roughly, but gently and muttered:

''Leave me be now...'' Meg got down and picked up the mask from the floor. She approached him and put it back on his face.

''You should know...I would never have taken the mask off...'' she backed away and turned to leave when Erik called out:

''Megan!'' she stopped for a moment and looked at him. He took a deep breath and reached out his hand to her. She looked at him confused for a moment, but then he spoke:

''Come...'' she approached him and took his hand.

''I love the view from up here...'' Meg said with a smile, looking at the city of Paris at night from the rooftop of the Opera Populaire. Erik sat next to the statue of the Appolo's lyre and held his violin in his hand. Meg looked at him, a sad smile across her lips. Erik seemed lost in his own thoughts, looking out in to the distance. Meg looked at him and spoke up:

''Why don't you play something?'' Erik broke away from his thoughts, fixing his gaze on Meg now.

''No...This violin...It has become a habit for me to carry it every single night with me on the rooftop...Hoping she would be there to listen to me play it...'' Meg walked over to him and looked down to his hands which held the violin. She looked up at him and whispered:

''Well, I'm here to listen...Would you play for me?'' Erik saw those eyes give him that strange, sweet bitter look and he simply shook his head and sighed.

''Alright...For you, Megan.'' He felt a strange beat in his chest as Meg smiled at him and sat down to watch him play. He played a piece that haunted him troughout his life, a piece he never played to Christine for it was inappropriate for an Angel to play such a piece. But Megan knew him, she saw his darkness and was not afraid of a Demon. He started to play ''The Devil's Trill''. Meg knew nothing of the piece, but the melody made her heart race. It was not only the notes, the beauty of the tune, but the way in which Erik played it. He put such passion in to every swing of his bow across the strings...Meg wondered if she had half that passion when she danced. Meg even started crying as she watched him. Erik noticed this as he was about to finish the piece and stopped. He knelt down infront of her and said:

''What's wrong...?'' she smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck whcih took him by suprise.

''That was beautiful Erik...Never stop playing, alright?'' Erik couldn't be even more confused, but that warm embrace of Meg's small body made him tremble. He slowly hugged her back and burried his face in Meg's shoulder. They stayed for awhile that way and all the while a pair of eyes studied them.


	9. Chapter 8 A mother's child

((AN: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I know it took me so long, but I had to: a) write a play and prepare it and b) my computer has been dead for like 3 or 4 months, but it's finally alive again! IT LIVES! **coughs **Never mind :P Next chapter is coming soon, I promise!))

Chapter 8 A mother's child

Erik had told Megan to leave him. She hesitated, but went back the way they came. He stood there, looking across the city, still holding his violine close.

''Come out!'' he suddenly shouted, turning towards the shadows. A cane stepped infront of the black skirt first and the moonlight revealed the face of Madame Giry.

''Madame...To what do I owe your spying on me?'' by the look on her face, you could tell she was in no mood for jokes.

''What are you doing with my daughter?''

''What am I doing with her madame? Maybe I should rephrase the question for you...Did I seduce her, beat her, rape her? Is that what you think this monster is doing?'' Madame Giry approached him angrily and slapped him hard across the face.

''How dare you! I saved your life, I took care of you...I loved you and you repay me in this way! You try to take away my only child, my little Megan!'' Erik looked towards her, saying nothing to her slapping him, but flashing a small grin.

''Love? You speak of love Madame?'' he placed his hands on her neck and pulled her close. She tried to break away, but seeing she couldn't, she remained still. His breath was on her face.

''You once kissed these disfigured lips...When we were children. You didn't call me a monster. I was your friend, your dear Erik, and you were my Angel...My dancing Angel.''

''Erik...'' he stepped back, letting go off her.

''I lost you first, then my beautiful Christine...Those dead girls would have left me aswell. But Megan...''

''Erik! She can't mend your heart, she is just a child!'' Erik turned angrily towards her.

''And you were not a child when you married Giry!'' hearing nothing but silence, he quickly turned to leave.

''Erik!''

''Leave me be, my dancing Angel...'' he looked towards her, that grin shing on his lips again.

''The Demon has finally found someone who can accept it's face!'' he quickly left, leaving Madame Giry to stand there, alone.

''Erik?'' Marie shouted, her voice echoing in the darkened hallway. Se could hear Erik cry. She isghed and quickly ran down the steps towards his voice. He always cried, her dear sweet Erik and she was always there to comfort him.

''Erik?''

''Go away!'' she smiled slightly and approached the boy curled up in the darkened corner. He still kept the hideous bag over his head and his knees close to his face.

''Erik...'' he looked up, peering with his two eyes at her behind the two holes on the bag. She knelt down infront of him, placed the small black bag she was carrying with her on the floor and gently reached out to pull of the hideous bag of Erik's head. He roughly grabbed her wrists, the anger in his black eyes showing. When he saw the sadness flash in young Marie's eyes, he let her go and whispered:

''I'm sorry...'' his voice was shaking. Marie smiled at him and gently pulled off the bag from his head. Erik kept looking down, not wanting to face his dearest and most beautiful friend. Marie raised his chin and said:

''Hey...Don't ever look down Erik. Alaways look...'' and pointing to her eyes and then his said:

''...In the eyes.'' Erik managed to smile and nodded. He wiped away his tears and watched Marie as she took the black bag she had with her.

''What's that?'' he asked, curiously galncing at her. Marie grinned and pulled out of it a beautiful white mask.

''It is just one of many. They won't miss it in the production.'' She gave him the mask and added:

''It will suit you much better then that old sack!'' Erik looked at the mask, holding it as if it were the most precious thing on Earth. With teary eyes, he glanced at her and whispered:

''Thank you, Marie.'' She smiled, and without warning kissed him softly on the lips.

''You are most welcome.'' Erik blushed and smiled, holding the mask close to his chest.


End file.
